Because I need you to love me
by EllyZeller
Summary: Porque somos egoístas con quienes amamos, caprichosos a más no poder... y actuamos tan extrañamente, que les mentimos y lastimamos sólo para que no noten que sin ellos simplemente no sabemos vivir. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: "_Ahora que más te necesito… ¿dónde estás?_"**

Era el momento. Sólo debía acercarse un poco más a ella y besarla…… ¿Besarla? ¡¿A quién engañaba?! No podía besarla, ni siquiera la amaba… Ni siquiera sabía por qué eran novios.

-¿Sucede algo?...-la chica vio fijamente a su novio. Otra vez estaba distraído.- Te ves cansado… mejor me voy.- Depositó un tierno beso en la frente del moreno y recogió su bolso del alfombrado suelo- Que descanses…

El chico seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, poco se había percatado de que la chica se alejaba de él como ocurría casi todas las veces que le veía. La quería, a pesar del tiempo que le hacía perder, por los intentos de animarle y hacerle sonreír cada noche que salían, por… no obligarle a actuar como un verdadero novio.

Pero amarla… no había logrado eso, y sinceramente sabía que no era justo hacerle esto a la chica. Debía terminar con eso de una vez, debía ser sincero con ella… y con él mismo.

-Sakura…- la nombrada volteó con una enorme sonrisa que acobardó al Uchiha- hasta mañana.

-Claro… Buenas noches.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y dejó salir un hondo suspiro.

Cansado… claro que estaba cansado. Le agotaba toda la situación en sí. No sólo el hecho de fingir ese "noviazgo" con Sakura, sino el saberse fingiendo por no aceptar la realidad.

Cómo aceptarlo. Bastaba con que ese orgullo propio hiciese frente a cada intento de comprender el problema en que se había metido. Y menudo problema el que tenía… Pero no permitiría que le viesen agobiado.

-"_… al menos no en público…_"- pensó, dejando que una sonrisa de burla aflorase en sus labios.

-Otra vez burlándote de ti mismo…-

El azabache volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia el pasillo, mostrando al recién llegado una mirada llena de molestia. A pesar de lo frecuentes de sus "discusiones" y de lo "mal" que llegaran a tratarse verbalmente agradecía vivir nuevamente bajo el mismo techo que su hermano.

-Recuérdame por qué te soporto…- decía el menor con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Por que no podrías vivir sin mí, otouto baka- murmuraba el mayor mientras se acercaba con cautela a Sasuke y levantaba dos de sus dedos a la altura de la frente del menor para acercarlos con una sonrisa de satisfacción llena de malicia.

-Itachi…- amenazaba calmado el menor mientras trataba de rehuir al gesto siguiente retrocediendo un poco su cuerpo, sabiéndose atrapado al pegar con el respaldo del sofá detrás. Cerró los ojos y sintió los dedos de su hermano tocar levemente la piel. Hermosa manía la que tenía su aniki de golpearle la frente.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió inevitablemente ante el gracioso puchero de enfado que el menor puso. Sabía cómo lo molestaba cuando hacía eso, pero es que le era tan difícil reír ahora, que se contentaba con las sonrisas que su hermanito lograba sacarle.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del cojín que se estrelló directo en su cara para darle de lleno en el rostro.

-¡Venganzaa!!!!- gritaba Sasuke divertido mientras tomaba todos los cojines a su alcance y se los aventaba a Itachi, quien al ser tomado desprevenido cayó al suelo del susto.

-Ya verás ottoto… sabes que no me vencerás tan fácil…Baaaka-

Ambos se enfrascaron en la pelea por ver quien caía rendido primero. Claro que, al ser ambos portadores del apellido Uchiha no se darían por vencidos tan rápido.

*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*

-¡Itadakimasu!- gritaba un rubio con alegría enterrando la cara en un tazón de ramen mientras unos ojos aguamarina le miraban divertidos.

-Te vas a ahogar……- murmuraron unos labios que mostraban una sonrisa encantadoramente… falsa y sin embargo convincente.

-Naruto… no comas demasiado, no quiero que te enfermes mientras estoy de visita…

El rubiecito compuso una sonrisa zorruna a su pelirrojo amigo. De verdad que el tiempo cambiaba a las personas.

-Di-dis-disculpa… - una joven se había acercado a los tres chicos. Traía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y mantenía la mirada gacha. Se plantó junto al pelirrojo, que la veía con curiosidad.- Es que… m-mis amigas m-me han retado y…- la chica se puso de puntillas y depositó un tímido beso en la mejilla del chico, que al instante se tornó de un casi imperceptible carmín-¡lo lamento!-gritó la chica y echó a correr avergonzada.

El rostro del pelirrojo era un poema. Mientras, un pelinegro sonriente le susurraba cosas al oído aprovechando el estado de semi-shock en que se encontraba, haciendo que enrojeciera al punto de confundir su rostro con el color de su cabello, despertándolo del trance sólo para ganarse el golpe de su vida.

-¡Serás depravado Sai!- gritó el ojos aguamarina al pelinegro que se sobaba el chichón en su cabeza.- ¡¡Y tú no te rías!!- amenazó al rubio que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para no acabar como Sai.

.

-Itaiiii…- se quejaba un adolorido Sai por el golpe propinado -…… gomen, Kazekage-san demo, quería saber si usted también se sonrojaba.- picó el pelinegro al cabellos granate.

-Que me digas Gaara…-suspiró el pelirrojo. Cómo le molestaba que le trataran con tanto "respeto". "Kazekage-san" le sonaba tan… distante, impropio, vacío. Prefería SU nombre. Sin embargo parecía que hasta sus amigos lo habían olvidado.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido por unos instantes. Le había parecido ver hastío en los ojos de su amigo. Lo comprobó al notar la leve expresión de tristeza que tenía su rostro. "_Entonces no soy el único mentiroso…_" pensaba el kitsune al darse cuenta de que últimamente todos se comportaban raro. Y sin embargo, parecía que todos habían adoptado la manía de pretender que todo iba bien cuando las cosas parecían no tener solución, "… _supongo que queremos ser felices a nuestro modo…_" pensó, e irremediablemente unos ojos azabaches vinieron a su mente, haciéndole torcer el gesto en desagrado.

-Bueno, yo me voy, ya es tarde y mañana tengo misión.- Sai se despidió con una reverencia de los dos chicos y comenzó a caminar dirección a su casa.

El rubio se quedó mirando al moreno hasta que lo perdió de vista. Volteó la vista al pelirrojo que se había perdido en sus recuerdos y sonrió nostálgico. Como cambiaban las cosas…

-Yo creo que también me retiro. ¿Vienes Gaara?- preguntó el rubio al chico a su lado, quien le vio con expresión confundida. –No creo que quieras pasar la noche solo- terminó con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro.

-Gracias Naruto.- agradeció sinceramente el de Suna. Esta vez no tenía a sus hermanos con él. Simplemente quiso escapar una semana y ellos le cubrían en la aldea de la arena. Y pasar solo en la posada… quería descansar, pero no morirse de aburrimiento.

Pagaron la cuenta y se encaminaron al departamento del rubio en un agradable silencio. Ambos sabían que tenían cosas sobre las que charlar, pero aún tenían seis días para eso. Hoy, sólo se preocuparían por hacerse compañía el uno al otro y no darse tiempo de estar solos y pensar… porque de eso estaban hartos, y ambos lo tenían bien claro.

*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*

-¿Qué… le has… hecho?- jadeó el mayor dejándose caer en la cama. La pelea de la sala se trasladó a los pasillos hasta acabar con ellos en el cuarto del mayor… Un empate no era tan malo.

Unos ojos negros le recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Odiaba que Sasuke le observara de esa manera. Tan cauteloso… receloso… buscando un hueco por donde colarse al refugio que se creaba para no preocuparlo… y eso por otra parte le alegraba sobremanera… su relación con Sasuke mejoraba.

-¿Desde cuando…eres tan sobreprotector?- contestó el menor medio en broma, recuperando el aliento recostado en la pared de la habitación.

-Desde que me propuse recuperarte…

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la sonrisa triste que adornaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente… ¿Recuperarlo?

No daba crédito a las palabras de su hermano. ¿Tan frío se había vuelto? ¿Tan mal lo trataba como para que Itachi creyese eso de él?... Un escalofrío le recorrió entero. El nudo en la garganta y la presión en su pecho le mareaban. Su mente vagaba al recuerdo de aquella aterradora noche en que su adorado hermano casi lo mató… El odio y el rencor que Sasuke acumuló contra él se interpusieron en sus relaciones con los demás, en gran parte de sus decisiones, en su felicidad. No fue de mucha ayuda que Itachi continuara sus persecuciones junto a Akatsuki; y que un día, de repente, apareciera para pedirle perdón con expresión compungida.

Ni que decir que al principio se rehusó a creer que fuese verdad, pero luego de casi matar al mayor y darle la golpiza más grande de su vida sin que el otro moviera un dedo para defenderse, tuvo que reconsiderar a regañadientes.

Porque aún después de la vida que el recuerdo del mayor le hizo llevar, su mente se empeñaba en recordarle al hermano que le salvaba de los regaños de su estricto padre y que siempre le regalaba una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa.

-Nunca me perdiste…-contestó en un pequeño susurro, con la cabeza gacha. Sabía que Itachi se esforzaba por recuperar el tiempo perdido, y a pesar de lo mucho que Sasuke deseaba abrirse completamente a él, el estúpido orgullo no se lo permitía.- yo… tú eras… sólo quería que tú…-calló ante un suspiro del mayor, no encontrando maneras de decir claramente todo lo que se agolpaba en su cabeza.

-Te quiero otouto. Perdona que no te lo dijera antes.- Itachi atrajo a Sasuke hasta abrazarlo con cariño, dejándolo recostado sobre su pecho, mientras acariciaba las hebras azabache con dulzura.- Te quiero, te quiero, siempre te quise y voy a seguir queriéndote pase lo que pase.

Por un momento, sintieron paz. Ambos azabaches cerraron los ojos dispuestos a darse un ligero descanso, pero uno no pudo evitar recordar una sonrisa altanera y alegre murmurando sus últimas palabras teñidas de sangre y el otro un rostro bañado en lágrimas junto a un susurro que le dolió más que la propia muerte…


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Waa!! sigo viva y pues con la entrega de un capítulo más de "Because I need you to love me"! Sólo me queda decir que le quiero dedicar este capítulo a Enit Black Shadow!!! Yay! ;D *sonido de aplausos* Si no fuese por tí, no lo subiría XD.

Aclaración: Tengo múltiples nicknames xD y como en amor-yaoi estoy subiéndolo bajo el nick de ellyzeller, por ello apareció aquí... llámenme como quieran xD A lo mejor mas tarde me cambio el nick XD

Aclaración 2: Este capítulo se situa un mes antes del primero... son parte de los recuerdos de los personajes que iré metiendo de a poco ;D

* * *

**Because I need you to love me****…**

_Por Elly__Zeller_

_**Capítulo 2: Amanecer: Tu recuerdo me invade…**_

***************

_-¡Ah!….Sasu—espera… ¡duele mucho!…-_

_-Shh… ya pasará dobe… tranquilo…_

_-Ahm… Sasuke… ai shitteru Sas__u—ahhh!...aahh…hmm.._

_-Na…ru…to…_

_-¡Sasuke!_

**************

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, haciéndose sombra con una mano para tapar la luz que entraba por su ventana abierta y le lastimaba los ojos, sintiendo de paso el incómodo pero agradable cosquilleo del frío viento de la mañana sobre su torso desnudo… Un momento…

¡La ventana estaba abierta!

Se sentó a prisa con el temor inundando cada poro de su cuerpo, pero un repentino e intenso dolor en su espalda baja le hizo recostarse otra vez, teniendo el suficiente tiempo para, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una terrible opresión en el pecho, recordar que había tenido su primera vez con Sasuke, y que al parecer –y por el hecho de que estaba solo en la casa, ni rastros de Sasuke en la cercanía y la ventana estaba abierta- para el azabache fue una noche más.

-Eres un iluso Naruto… creer que te quería…- susurró medio regañándose mientras cubría su rostro con sus antebrazos.

Entre las silenciosas gotas que rodaron por sus mejillas, se esforzó por componer una débil sonrisa y convencerse, o al menos intentarlo, de que no importaba y que saldría adelante sin él.

"_Aunque mi corazón ya no sienta…"_

*****************

"Te necesito en mi oficina a primera hora de la mañana Uchiha. Más te vale estar allí sin retraso para cuando llegue."

Caminó con la mirada baja hacia la oficina de la Godaime, consciente de que su actitud le estaba ganando varias miradas curiosas durante el recorrido pero incapaz de alejarlas con su típica frialdad… Pero bueno, descubrir una cabellera rubia contra su pecho cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana sin poder recordar ni pío de lo que ocurrió la noche pasada y que por un leve movimiento se diera cuenta de que estaba a como Dios lo trajo al mundo y con… ¿ese era Naruto?... ajá, ya recordaba, con Naruto también desnudo abrazándolo por la cintura y su sonriente rostro enterrado en su pecho…

……… "_¿¡Naruto!?"_

No gritó porque le habría despertado y allí sí que se hubiera armado grande…

Ahora –con una resaca inhumana- recordaba que Kakashi los había retado a darle una probadita al sake durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino. _"Maldito Kakashi y sus probaditas…" _Luego de eso recordaba haberse comido a besos al rubio y perderse con él rumbo a su departamento. Minutos después, los flashes de la apasionada ronda de amor que tuvo con el ojiazul lo atormentaron hasta el punto de un colapso nervioso –y una inevitable ducha fría- porque el hecho de abandonar a un feliz rubio atrapado aún en los brazos de Morfeo le hacía querer lanzarse de un precipicio.

No era para menos que luego de todo lo que le acababa de pasar su barrera emocional se hubiera resquebrajado y ya no entendía si estaba bien o mal lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Está bien"_ se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo a la vez lo raro e incorrecto de su propia respuesta, _"Es lo mejor para ambos… No somos nada…no me comprometí a nada con él, simplemente nos embriagamos y pasó"._ Claro que pasó, pero cómo hubiera deseado que fuera un mal sueño y nada más. _"Un mero arrebato pasional entre dos amigos…"_

Y se detuvo en seco.

¿Eso era Naruto para él? ¿Un "arrebato pasional"?

"_A quién engaño, me acosté con el dobe__ porque quería y me gusta…"_

Le dio al rubio compañía por una noche mientras éste se le entregaba en cuerpo y alma.

"… _¿De verdad me amas Naruto?…"_

Y entonces el rostro sonrojado de Naruto repitiéndole una y otra vez sus interminables te amo como una infinita letanía aunado a las lágrimas de felicidad y la eterna sonrisa del kitsune le calaron hondo… allí donde ya no creía hubiese un corazón que sintiera por él…

Lo amaba. Amaba a su rubio y más que claro como el cristal estaba que Naruto lo amaba a él. A pesar de todo el daño que el Uchiha le había hecho el ojiazul lo amaba a él y sólo a él. Y él en cambio estaba aterrado de exteriorizar ese confuso sentimiento que le apretujaba el pecho y le dejaba sin respirar.

Lo único que tenía claro era que no podría verlo a la cara hasta aclararse porque, a su parecer, esto era lo mejor para ellos. _"No va a recordar porque también se embriagó"_

Ahora mismo, se sentía el imbécil más grande del mundo. Suspiró.

-Soy el imbécil más grande del mundo.

-Ese seré yo por no haberte grabado confesándolo.- frente a él, un sonriente Sai se colgaba del brazo de otro ANBU, uno al que Sasuke conocía perfectamente aún con la máscara puesta.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- le llegó la voz amortiguada por la máscara del ANBU, una mirada fría del Uchiha le hizo callarse y suspirar inconscientemente.-Da igual, la Godaime te está esperando.

El azabache pasó a la par de los dos como si nada, ganándose la preocupada mirada de ambos, quienes le siguieron con la vista hasta internarse en el edificio de la Hokage.

-Sai, quiero que vayas a buscar a Naruto. –la mirada preocupada del menor sólo le hizo temer más por el rubio que tanto afecto le representaba. Notó cómo Sai clavó sus inexpresivos orbes en el suelo, cerrando con fuerza los puños al recordar cómo Sasuke y Naruto habían desaparecido la noche anterior, atando cabos en un momento sobre la actual "brecha" en el carácter del Uchiha menor. -¿No estarás pensando…?

-Itachi… sácale hasta lo más irrelevante de anoche, porque si le hizo algo te juro que—

La máscara ANBU fue retirada con discreción con el simple motivo de posar sus labios en la frente del menor, con una ternura que aún ahora le sorprendía poder mostrar y que poco a poco tranquilizó al inexpresivo chico.

-Ve con Naruto que yo me ocupo de Sasuke.

-Pero…

-Sólo ve Sai, ya te desquitarás luego con mi estúpido hermano.- pronunció el pelinegro mayor, para seguidamente formar una secuencia de intricados sellos con sus hábiles manos y mostrar una sonrisa divertida, dejando a un consternado Sai… -No te olvides que el próximo mes el Kazekage viene de visita… -y tan pronto lo mencionó, desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Claro… tú también échamelo en cara… -Y con una triste sonrisa emprendió rumbo a casa del hiperactivo ojiazul, dispuesto a ayudarle hasta donde le fuese posible.

***********

-Sasuke-kun… sé que varias veces lo he intentado pero… quería saber si tú… -La pelirosa vio de reojo al imperturbable moreno frente a la puerta de la oficina de su maestra, indecisa de si intentar una vez más o no… ¿pero qué podía hacer? Claramente, Sakura Haruno no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente. -¿Quieres ser mi novio Sasuke-kun?

Y seguramente, aunque nunca se daba por vencida, jamás imaginó la respuesta que salió de labios del Uchiha.

-Claro… ¿Por qué no?

************

-Ah, hola Sai, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Descolocado.

Así había dejado la enorme sonrisa del ojiazul al pobre Sai, que estaba que era un mar de ira contra el bastardo de Sasuke por haberle-hecho-lo-que-sea-que-le-hizo a su queridísimo Naruto y va y se encuentra a un aparentemente feliz rubio haciendo un poco de limpieza en su departamento… cosa que de por sí era rara pero no cuestionaría el peculiar carácter del rubio…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y sí, fue inevitable que hiciera una pregunta tan obvia pero… ¡Era Naruto! El rubio NUNCA en su sano juicio haría limpieza… y menos tan sonriente.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo, Sai?- preguntó Naruto riendo levemente mientras tendía unas sábanas recién lavadas. A Sai se le escapó una risita nerviosa, descartando el hecho de que Naruto estuviese del todo bien, pero parecía que no había señales de que el Uchiha menor hubiese hecho algo de gravedad.

Lo que Sai ignoraba, era que las sábanas recién lavadas ya no tenían rastro alguno de la acalorada noche que Sasuke y Naruto habían disfrutado hasta unas pocas horas antes…

* * *

Waaa: segundo capi por fin!!! w

Ya saben, ustedes deciden si le sigo o no... y por el amor a Itachi, Hidan, Sasuke, Naruto y todos los bishonens que tanto queremos... REVIEWSSSS!!!! w


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la Autora:** No tengo excusa queridos, dejé que la vida me mangoneara y vaya que se aprovechó de mí la muy descarada. Pero ala, trataré de darle una patada y agarrarla por detrás para sacar tiempo y terminar esto. He dicho! XD Si aún siguen allí, gracias por su paciencia ;)

**Advertencias:**_ Posible -mucho- comportamiento OoC, alguno que otro OC, frecuentes lapsus y saltos de tiempo, intentos e insinuaciones de vitamina c y eventualmente ataques de pánico de la escritora._

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No, no son míos desgraciadamente.**

* * *

**_Because I need you to love me_**

_Capítulo 3: Distintos Caminos_

_-o-_

-¿Una Misión fuera de la Aldea?

Llevaba casi veinte minutos en el despacho de la Godaime, harto de su mala suerte, del destino y de cualquier cosa que no le permitiera pensar con claridad qué demonios iba a hacer para solucionar su problema. Y no le importaba que el día estuviese soleado, que le mandaran a sepa Kami-sama dónde o que por fin su hermano buscara una novia pero quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible porque tenia el problema más serio de su vida.

Sasuke Uchiha, ex-vengador, antiguo líder del famoso equipo Hebi, actual ANBU de Konoha-gakure le dio el sí a Sakura Haruno.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Oh, claro, en que se había acostado con Naruto y no sabía qué hacer. Muy inteligente.

Lo más lógico en ese momento hubiese sido resolver las cosas diplomáticamente (y así a lo mejor, en medio de lo que llamaría la pelea de su vida con el dobe, él llegaba a aceptar que –aunque era demasiado obvio- lo amaba también y terminaban repitiendo lo de la noche anterior pero, qué rayos, él nunca fue diplomático cuando de Naruto se trataba). Contrario a su fríamente calculado plan había dicho que sí a lo primero que Sakura le preguntó y se echó la soga al cuello. ¿Y ahora qué hacía con Naruto?

-¿Me estás escuchando Sasuke?- Preguntó algo cabreada Tsunade, poniendo frente al azabache un pergamino negro sellado cuidadosamente. Suspiró al ver la eterna mueca de "No me importa quién seas, hago lo que me dé la gana" del Uchiha, quien parecía estar más interesado en los detalles del decorado de su lámpara de escritorio. Ya conocía de sobra el hermoso carácter que se gastaba el pelinegro, pero esto era demasiado hasta para él.- Allí están los detalles de tu misión, espero el reporte a tu regreso en dos meses exactos.

La rubia notó el ligero asentimiento del menor, despidiéndole con un gesto de la mano mientras regresaba su atención a los papeles que se supone debería haber firmado hace horas.

Ah, pero cómo se empeñaba su mente en distraerse en cualquier cosa.

Hasta el comportamiento tan extraño de Sasuke la lograba alejar de sus quehaceres y vaya que eso era mucho, ella prefería no involucrarse demasiado con el Uchiha. Pero bueno, que era la Hokage y cualquier problema que tuviesen los ninjas de la aldea podría afectar el desempeño de los mismos tarde o temprano y por ende podrían hasta comprometer el cumplimiento de sus misiones. Y había que reconocer que aunque tuviese poco de haberse reintegrado a la aldea, Sasuke era uno de sus mejores ninjas en cuanto a habilidad se refería.

Así que si de repente algo lograba perturbar al Uchiha menor de esa forma, tenía que ser de verdad importante para él.

Pero bueno, ya se propondría una ligera investigación en el caso de que a su regreso no mostrara mejoras.

"_Dos meses serán tiempo suficiente para que arregles lo que sea que te tenga así"_

_

* * *

_

Naruto tampoco estaba en su mejor ánimo que digamos.

A penas sacó a Sai de su departamento volvió a destrozar lo que con tanto esmero había arreglado en un ataque de ira… y le saldría demasiado caro comprar muebles nuevos, así que decidió salir para despejarse –con suerte encontrar un pobre idiota que osara provocarle, para tener una excusa y desquitarse la rabia- y decidir qué hacer.

Él era Uzumaki Naruto, y aunque le acabaran de destrozar el corazón seguiría adelante con sus sueños.

Forzó su típica sonrisa al ver que Ayame le saludaba desde el Ichiraku y por un momento evaluó el alcance de los daños al rechazar con suma facilidad el desayuno que la chica le ofreció. De verdad le estaba afectando, pero continuó su camino sumido en sus pensamientos y se concentró en cualquier otra cosa antes que pensar en Sasuke.

El día hubiese sido perfecto para disfrutar en compañía de alguien cercano. No hacía demasiado calor, no había muchas misiones y había calma en toda la aldea. Él, que siempre estaba alegre, se sentía fuera de lugar en ese día tan perfecto.

Sin pensarlo fue a dar a la torre Hokage y con pasos inseguros caminó hacia la oficina de Tsunade, tal vez si la molestaba un poco se le subían los ánimos.

* * *

-Sai, deja de espiarme.

Escuchó un suave suspiro en unos arbustos cercanos y bajó el libro que estaba leyendo para mirar fijamente la grácil figura del chico que caminaba hacia él.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Sai frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de molestia- Cada que intento acercarme me descubres, creí que era bueno ocultando mi chakra- se reprochó el menor, causando una ligera sonrisa en el moreno mayor. –Lo curioso es que ya no reaccionas tan violentamente como al principio.- Murmuró Sai sumiéndose en el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio al Uchiha mayor dentro de la aldea, tocándose inconscientemente el cuello en el punto exacto donde Itachi posara un kunai al descubrirle siguiéndole luego de 15 minutos.

-Es porque te has vuelto predecible- contestó el mayor con calma, recordando los miles de intentos subsiguientes y la facilidad con que había permitido al chico acercarse a él.- Y sí eres bueno ocultando tu chakra, es sólo que yo ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir alerta.

Itachi continuó leyendo un rato, hasta que decidió mejor entrenar un poco y se adentró un poco más hasta su antigua área de entrenamiento. Sai le siguió en silencio y decidió sentarse un poco alejado de la zona de peligro, siendo perseguido por los ojos del mayor, quien mantenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Al ver al menor lo suficientemente lejos y fuera del alcance, decidió retomar su entrenamiento, retomando su seriedad al concentrarse en todos los blancos visibles y calculando mentalmente la posición de aquellos que no lograba ver.

Su concentración era increíble, y el menor se quedaba embelesado de ver al moreno mayor tan centrado en lo que hacía. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y comenzó a hacer un boceto de la posición de Itachi, detallando tanto el rostro, que pareciese un retrato en vivo del Uchiha mayor. Sin notarlo empezó a tararear una canción, molestándose sobremanera cuando al intentar apartar una hoja con la mano, manchó el boceto.

-"Tanto esfuerzo para dañarlo sin querer"- dejó escapar el aire en un ligero "uhn" llevándose la mano instantáneamente a la mejilla, donde un kunai le acababa de dejar un ligero corte. Miró al moreno, quien de un momento a otro se había quedado pálido y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder en dirección a Sai.

-¿I-Itachi?- preguntó el menor ligeramente sorprendido, poniéndose en pié e inconscientemente tomando una posición de defensa en caso de que el mayor intentara atacarle. -¿Estás bien?

El Uchiha le vio por unos momentos más, recomponiendo la expresión y cubriendo los ojos con su mano. Guardó el kunai en su bolsillo y dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la salida a paso suave.

Sai le miró desconcertado por un momento, seguro de que algo había puesto al Uchiha tan nervioso. Guardó su cuaderno y se puso de pié también, corriendo para ponerse a la par Itachi.

-Itachi…- el mayor volteó a verle, levantando una mano y limpiando la poca sangre que había bajado hasta la barbilla del menor. –Está bien, no me duele.- Murmuró, tomando la mano del mayor entre las suyas, haciéndole detenerse. Intentó conectar su mirada con los negros orbes del pelinegro mayor, encontrando el flequillo bloqueándole el paso. Frunció el ceño y de nuevo intentó llamar la atención de Itachi, logrando nada más que él desviara la mirada. -¿Hice algo malo?

Instantáneamente el mayor giró el rostro, encontrando pura curiosidad en la mirada del menor. Sintió un incómodo nudo en la garganta formarse y su cabeza empezar a doler por las emociones que le embargaron con el recuerdo que Sai inconscientemente había evocado. "_Pero no eres él" _ porque _**sus**_ ojos no eran negros, como los de Sai. Y su cabello también era distinto… pero por un minuto juró que le había escuchado a _**él**_. Suspiró… últimamente suspiraba mucho para su agrado.

-No… lo lamento Sai. No has hecho nada, sólo que me pareció escuchar algo detrás de ti.

En el tiempo que Itachi tenía en la aldea, Sai le había seguido y estudiado con detalle. Sabía que el Uchiha era un hombre sereno, pero que podía llegar a ser realmente peligroso si la situación lo requería. Sabía que –aunque Itachi se culpara por ello y tratara de olvidarlo- el moreno mayor había sido capaz de terminar con uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, y además, tenía muy en cuenta que como Uchiha que era, su carácter era frío y distante hacia cualquiera.

Sin embargo desde que había regresado a vivir con Sasuke en el barrio Uchiha, y desde que había permitido a Sai acercársele, el menor había tomado de tarea el reconocer todos y cada uno de los pequeños pero significativos gestos del Uchiha. Por eso es que sabía que Itachi fruncía el ceño levemente cuando algo le preocupaba, o desviaba ligeramente la mirada cuando quería engañar a su hermano con pequeñas bromas.

Por eso, su corazón se comprimió molestamente cuando, mientras pronunciaba la última oración, el mayor sonreía levemente, bajando la mirada completamente hacia el suelo y retomando su caminar.

Y sólo entonces, Sai entendió que Itachi le estaba mintiendo garrafalmente.

* * *

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Levantó el rostro y se quedó perdido en la mirada de la chica frente a él, sabiéndose sin fuerzas para seguir sonriendo cuando Hinata, en un sincero gesto de compasión, le atrajo en un gentil abrazo.

Maldijo la hora en que la Hyuuga había dejado de ser tan tímida para con él.

-Hola Hinata- sonrió el rubio levemente dejándose hacer.

La kunoichi se separó lentamente de él y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, observando atenta cada una de las reacciones del Uzumaki, frunciendo los labios al notar el semblante levemente decaído del rubio.

-Sé que no sería de mucha ayuda… -murmuró la chica recobrando un poco de la timidez pasada, -pero si en algo es de ayuda, puedo escucharte si quieres Naruto-kun.

El rubio la miró por unos momentos y le sonrió antes de tomar a la chica en sus brazos y darle una vuelta en el aire, haciendo regresar el eterno rojo al rostro de Hinata completamente, mientras el rubio reía como cuando eran niños.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!- exclamó la sorprendida chica, compitiendo sus mejillas en rojo con el color del cabello del Kazekage.

-Jeje, gracias Hinata- sonrió el rubio.-Pero en serio, no es nada importante.

No importaba que Sasuke hubiese escapado sin decirle nada, porque él tenía amigos y no iba a deprimirse por ese tonto Uchiha.

Por el momento, al menos.

* * *

-Onii-chan… ¿podemos descansar?- gimoteaba un pequeño niño parándose a la orilla de un riachuelo, secándose el sudor de la frente, tomando entre sus manos la botella con agua que el mayor le extendió.

Llevaban casi un dia de viaje y la verdad sí que estaba empezando a cansarse, siendo el calor el factor insoportable del trayecto. Por la posición del sol podía adivinar que faltaban unas horas para que empezara a oscurecer y en realidad deseaba que también el ambiente se enfriara un poco. Y bueno, a pesar de que le gustaba conversar con alguien, no había mucho que conversar con Yuuta. Era un niño diez años menor que él y no había mucho que conversar aparte del paisaje... Y es que a pesar de que hace un par de años conocía al niño y su madre, aún no se le quitaba esa sensación de vacío. Sí, los dos le habían hecho la vida un poco más fácil y llevable, pero el no saber prácticamente nada de sí mismo lo exasperaba la mayoría de las veces.

-Te dije que mejor te quedaras con Rie-san, es un viaje un poco largo y ya es la sexta vez que nos detenemos.- Le contestó un joven de cabello rubio, atado en una pequeña coleta sobre su hombro derecho. Se detuvo frente al menor, limpiando un poco de suciedad de la mejilla del niño.- No estarías tan cansado si me hubieses dejado venir solo, nee?

-Pero nii-chan puede perderse en el camino si va solo.- dijo el niño con un puchero- ¡además tú también debes descansar!- gritó el menor empujando juguetonamente al mayor y corriendo en dirección al pequeño campo de flores junto al río.

El muchacho mayor se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos tranquilo, respirando el agradable aroma de las flores que crecían en toda esa llanura, enamorado además del carmín que se podía apreciar un buen trecho adelante. Tocó con suavidad su párpado izquierdo, tratando de aminorar con pequeñas caricias el leve dolor que de vez en cuando sentía en él. Después de todo ya había desistido en tratar de recordar si antes le dolía o no, pues para su sorpresa su ojo era lo único que luego de tres años no había podido sanar bien.

Sonrió divertido al ver al pequeño pelinegro correr a la orilla del río y tropezar, cayendo de bruces al agua y exclamar un grito de sorpresa al sentir la –seguramente- helada agua.

-¿No se supone que para descansar te quedas quieto?-comentó burlesco al notar al pelinegro salir empapado y temblando ligeramente del río. –Ya que estás repuesto empieza a caminar, no sé cuánto más nos tardaremos en llegar a Konoha.

El rubio emprendió el rumbo nuevamente, sacándole ventaja al pequeño que de la sorpresa se había quedado parado en su sitio. El niño reaccionó y con los cachetes inflados en gesto de enojo, echó a correr tras el mayor.

-¡Espérame Dei-nii!

Oh, como le encantaba molestar al pequeño.

* * *

**Es mucho pedir un review? NO, por amor a Itachi y todos los pelinegros discriminados DEJA un review D:**


End file.
